Kaboom: La Explosión dentro de la Cabeza de Rico
by Zyar
Summary: Después de que una explosión provocada por Rico se salga un poco de control, Skipper le prohíbe hacer más explosiones hasta que aprenda algo de autocontrol. Luego de que su capitán confisque todos sus explosivos, Rico tendrá que encontrar otra forma de provocar una buena explosión, incluso si eso pone en peligro a alguien. ¿Su obsesión estará yendo demasiado lejos?
1. Destrucción

**¡Estoy de regreso! Resulta que la universidad no es tan buena como dicen... ¿quién la necesita? El caso es que he vuelto con una nueva historia a pesar de que no he terminado la que tengo pendiente (_La mente de Espiráculo_). Como sea, la premisa de esta historia en serio me tiene muy emocionada y creo que se trata de uno de mis mejores trabajos. Además, ¡necesita haber más historias que se centren en Rico! El pobre pingüino es bastante ignorado en mis historias. En esta historia he profundizado en su personaje a consciencia, espero que sea de su agrado, porque del mío lo es ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaboom: La Explosión dentro de la Cabeza de Rico<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fuego. Miedo. Destrucción. Caos. ¡BOOM!<em>

Era perfecto. Era hermoso. La hermosura que sólo una explosión como la que acaba de provocar podía alcanzar. Había partes metálicas volando por el aire, cayendo del cielo como una lluvia torrencial. Y la lluvia no paraba. Una gruesa capa de humo cubría la atmósfera, y el pingüino la respiraba agradecido del espectáculo que le brindaba esta explosión.

_Rico. Rico._

El hechizo fue interrumpido por un grito que el pingüino catalogó como molesto.

-¡Rico! –Finalmente apartó la mirada del maravilloso desastre y colocó sus ojos sobre el rostro iracundo de su oficial al mando. Lo odiaba a veces; no lo dejaba disfrutar de su mayor pasión. Sólo lo reprimía.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

Una vez más volvió a mirar lo que la explosión había causado. Sólo quedaban pocas partes achicharradas de lo que una vez había sido un vehículo rosa y floreado. Recordaba el momento perfectamente. La idea había parecido tan buena en el momento. No. En alguna parte dentro de sí –la que aún conservaba un atisbo de razón– sabía que no era una buena idea. Mucho menos era seguro. Pero la promesa de lo divertido y emocionante que sería vencía todo eso.

-¡Acabas de hacer explotar nuestro auto, soldado!

Rico sonrió ligeramente y sus ojos adoptaron una expresión soñadora.

Sí, lo recordaba muy bien. El tubo de escape soltaba más humo de lo usual. Tal vez esto era lo que había activado su instinto natural hacia las explosiones. En otras circunstancias, jamás habría pensado en provocar una explosión que pusiera en riesgo al equipo. Pero esta vez apenas lo había pensado cuando regurgitó un cartucho de dinamita y lo atascó dentro del tubo de escape. Al arrancarlo, el auto había hecho _kaboom_.

Era un milagro que aún estuvieran vivos. Aún más que eso: estaban ilesos.

Rico había ocasionado probablemente una de las mejores explosiones en toda su vida pero aún así… algo no terminaba de sentirse bien. Las palabras de su líder rápidamente hicieron que este sentimiento quedara hecho a un lado.

-¡No te distraigas cuando te estoy gritando! ¡Y quita esa sonrisa de tu pico!

Rico gruñó en voz baja. Detrás de él, Kowalski y Cabo todavía se abrazaban uno al otro. Recordaba sus caras cuando la explosión había tenido lugar. ¡Fueron tan divertidas! Aún así, Rico no terminaba de entender por qué estaban tan aterrados de las explosiones. Todos deberían amarlas.

Pero no le importaba mucho. Una de las partes que adoraba de las explosiones era el miedo que provocaba en todos en general. Algo a lo que él era inmune.

Mientras pensaba en estas cosas, la paciencia de Skipper se agotó y lo abofeteó. Fuerte. Rico escupió antes de devolver su cara a la posición en la que estaba antes. Los ojos del pingüino más bajo estaban rojos de furia.

-Skipper –intervino uno de sus compañeros de equipo detrás de él: Kowalski. Éste caminó dentro de su campo de visión.- Me temo que Rico ha alcanzado su _punto de inflexión_ con su amor por las explosiones.

Rico frunció el ceño profundamente. No le gustaba que el científico pusiera etiquetas sobre su pasión por las explosiones. Era algo que su cerebro –por grande y desarrollado que fuera– no era capaz de entender. No importa si creía que sí.

-Explícate, soldado –ordenó Skipper de inmediato.

-Digo que no hemos hecho un buen trabajo en contener los impulsos destructivos de Rico bajo control. Le hemos dado demasiada libertad sobre la forma en que ejecuta sus explosiones en _casi_ cualquier situación y esto ha ocasionado que las provoque imprudentemente y sin la menor consideración hacia los que están a su alrededor. Incluso si somos nosotros.

-Espera un minuto –dijo Cabo de repente, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta.

-¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo? –preguntó Skipper sin mucha confianza.

Rico paseó la mirada de Skipper hacia Kowalski con desconfianza.

-Cero dinamita. Cero bombas. Cero explosiones. Cero _kaboom_. Es justo lo que Rico necesita.

¡No! No iban a llevarse su amor por los explosivos. No iban a negarle las explosiones. Dio un paso al frente, listo para dejarle en claro al científico del equipo lo que pensaba de su plan cuando Skipper se metió en medio y le pasó una aleta por el pecho para retenerlo.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Rico? Nada de explosiones hasta que aprendas a controlarte. Y eso es una orden, soldado.

Esa misma tarde, Skipper y el equipo despojaron a Rico de cada explosivo que poseía. Convirtieron el cuartel en un lugar a salvo de dinamita, de bombas, de granadas. Incluso el interior de Rico estaba vacío de éstos. El pingüino sólo pudo observar mientras sus compañeros se llevaban todos los explosivos lejos de él. Requirió de gran esfuerzo contenerse para no arremeter en contra de Skipper y arrebatarle las bombas que cargaba y detonarlas ahí mismo. Al final, había logrado reprimir las voces insistentes dentro de su cabeza que lo seducían a cometer una locura que produciría mucho daño. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

-Demuéstrame que puedes controlarte y vivir sin explosivos por una semana, compañero. Y después te devolveremos _todo esto_.

-_¡¿Una zemana?! _–Exclamó el pingüino escandalizado. ¡Eso era ridículo! Más que eso: era peligroso. Y Rico comenzaba a temer qué pasaría cuando ya no fuera capaz de controlarse por más tiempo. Vio a Skipper, luego a Kowalski, y por último a Cabo. No quería que ninguno de ellos saliera perjudicado por el poco autocontrol que poseía. Pero sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Y muy pronto.

_Hazlo ya. Hazlos volar. Skipper no es tan inteligente. Apuesto a que escondió los explosivos en el lugar más obvio que puedas imaginar._

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Intentando empujar esa voz siniestra al fondo de su mente. No la escucharía. Se las había arreglado para ignorarla por años; esa voz que lo incitaba a hacer daño usando su amor por las explosiones como un conducto; y no iba a empezar a hacerle caso ahora.

_Nunca has estado sin explosivos una semana._

Rico lo sabía. Hace unos minutos que Skipper se había llevado el último explosivo y él sólo podía pensar en hacer volar algo.

Se dijo a sí mismo que encontraría una forma de controlarse. No sólo amaba los explosivos. También amaba la destrucción, y no se necesitaba una explosión para hacer pedazos algo.

Más tarde ese día, hizo añicos el trono del rey Julien valiéndose de un simple mazo de madera. Disfrutó con la reacción del lémur y a su capitán no pareció molestarle lo que hizo. Al contrario; nunca lo había visto más feliz. Pero aún así no era suficiente para mantener sus instintos destructivos en paz.

Las partes del trono habían quedado reducidas a añicos, pero no se comparaba en nada con verlas volar por los aires y caer cubiertas de fuego.

Esa noche, reflexionó en lo que había dicho la voz en el interior de su cabeza. Era cierto: sabía donde había escondido Skipper sus explosivos. Sólo una pequeña, diminuta explosión.

_¿Por qué no mejor una GRANDE?_

¡No! Una pequeña sería suficiente.

Cuando sus compañeros se habían dormido, dejó el cuartel y se dirigió a la bodega del zoológico. El espacio en el que normalmente estacionaban su auto –que ahora gracias a él no era más que escombros que formaban parte de la basura– estaba ahora ocupado por al menos una tonelada de los explosivos confiscados. Faltaban algunos, pero sólo por la falta de espacio. Rico sabía que Skipper no se atrevería a deshacerse de ellos. Pero con estos sería suficiente.

Regurgitó un cerillo, extrañamente ya encendido a pesar de haber estado en el interior de su estómago. La llama se extendía rápidamente por la madera. La observó durante un rato, reconsiderando lo que estaba por hacer. Desplazó su vista de la llama hacia la pila de cartuchos de dinamita. Ésta iba a ser grande. Acercó su aleta temblorosa lentamente a la mecha de uno de los cartuchos.

-¡Rico!

Skipper estaba allí para detenerlo, por suerte. El capitán conocía muy bien a su experto en armas, y sabía que las palabras no bastarían para detenerlo. Actuó rápidamente y tomó la aleta de su soldado que sujetaba el cigarrillo encendido. Sopló y la llama se apagó, después torció la aleta del pingüino hasta que éste soltó un quejido y dejó caer el cerillo apagado.

No había habido mayor daño. Rico suspiró en su mente y vio a su capitán con ojos agradecidos. Skipper siempre estaba ahí para impedir que cometiera un acto malo, para ayudarlo a ser bueno. El líder pasó su aleta alrededor de los hombros de su inestable soldado y lo dirigió de vuelta al cuartel. Rico sólo miró encima de su hombro la pila de explosivos que estaban dejando atrás.

-Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Rico –dijo Skipper con una voz suave.- Me culpo a mí mismo en parte por haber dejado los explosivos en un lugar tan obvio. Los cambiaré de lugar para que no tengas esa tentación tan cerca de ti.

_¡NOO!_

Los ojos de Rico se expandieron con horror. No creía ser capaz de controlarse si no sabía que los explosivos estaban _allí_. Esperándolo. ¿Qué tal si ahora Skipper decidía deshacerse de ellos en definitiva?

-Recuerda, Rico: sólo una semana. Demuéstrame que puedes tolerar una semana sin explosivos.

La verdad era que no podía. Ahora lo sabía con certeza. _Él_ era una bomba con patas, cuyo cronómetro se había atascado hace años, pero ahora había vuelto a andar en cuenta regresiva desde esta mañana. Sólo que cuando explotara, no se sabía qué podía pasar.

Sólo una cosa era segura. Habría destrucción.


	2. Fuego

Había sido un día entero sin explosiones. Skipper había cumplido su palabra y había movido todos los explosivos a un lugar diferente que ni siquiera la voz siniestra dentro de la cabeza de Rico conocía.

¿Qué trataba Skipper de probar con esto? ¿Qué podía obligarlo a hacer lo que él quisiera sólo porque era su oficial al mando? Sólo iba a torturarlo durante el transcurso de toda esta semana y luego podría volver a jugar con sus amados explosivos mientras su líder creía ciegamente que había hecho algún progreso. Dios, si sólo pudiera resistir esta semana.

Había llamado su atención que la voz se había estado presentando con más frecuencia desde hace un tiempo. Normalmente, lograba hacerla callar recurriendo a su fuerza de voluntad. Sí; aunque nadie lo creyera, Rico tenía fuerza de voluntad. Si no la tuviera, hace mucho tiempo que el equipo no existiría. Rico amaba a este equipo más que a cualquier explosivo. Amaba a sus amigos.

Pero cuando la voz era demasiado insistente –que afortunadamente no era muy seguido–, lograba silenciarla concediéndole un poco de lo que pedía. Hacer volar algo pequeño era suficiente. Nadie salía herido y Rico dejaba de escuchar la molesta voz.

Esta vez no podía hacerlo.

Estaba sentado a la mesa, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus aletas y meciendo su cuerpo ligeramente hacia enfrente y hacia atrás como si estuviera en medio de cuatro paredes blancas de un manicomio. Skipper y Cabo habían decidido dejarlo lidiar solo con esto. Probablemente ellos sabían lo peligroso que Rico podía ser. A veces Rico se preguntaba si sus propios compañeros de equipo le temían. A veces se preguntaba si estaba bien que los amara más a ellos que a sus explosivos.

La respuesta de la voz siniestra siempre era que no.

Rico pasaba largas horas en la mesa o en su litera, con la cabeza enterrada en sus aletas y pensando en bombas. Siempre pensando en una forma de remplazar su amor por los explosivos con algo más.

Encontró la respuesta hasta el tercer día.

La puerta del laboratorio voló repentinamente de sus bisagras, Cabo la evadió apenas por unos centímetros. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue lo que interesó a Rico. _Una explosión_. Dentro del laboratorio de Kowalski, por supuesto. El científico salió despedido del interior de la habitación por la fuerza de impacto. Junto con él, humo e incluso un poco de fuego.

Rico se puso en pie enseguida mientras Skipper y Cabo despejaban el humo con sus aletas e iban a procurar cómo estaba el pingüino.

-¡Salmón ahumado, Kowalski! ¿Qué demonios pasó? –Inquirió Skipper, aún sacudiendo su aleta en frente de su rostro.

El científico tosió débilmente y se puso de pie de donde la explosión lo había lanzado.

-Trato de inventar un foto generador de energía mega. –Después de decir esto, sacó su sujetapapeles.- Pero parece que olvidé llevar el dos.

-¿Para qué necesitamos un foto generador de energía mega? –preguntó Cabo enarcando una ceja, escéptico.

-Eso es exactamente lo que Manfredi y Johnson dijeron antes de ser succionados por esa manguera de desperdicios tóxicos y arrojados en el mar báltico –contestó Skipper meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro con pena. Cabo se frotó la nuca.

Sin prestarles atención, Rico ahora caminó hacia Kowalski, que estaba rehaciendo una ecuación. Su repentina presencia a un lado suyo lo extrañó y levantó la mirada de su sujetapapeles para posarla sobre el rostro ansioso de Rico.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó con una ceja enarcada.- ¿Tengo algo en el pico?

Rico negó con la cabeza. Si quería hacer su petición, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

-_¿Ayuda?_

Los extremos del pico de Kowalski se curvaron casi de inmediato hacia arriba, encantado ante el prospecto de tener ayuda en el laboratorio. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había pasado eso? Se había desempeñado como un solitario cuando trabajaba en uno de sus proyectos, lo que, comúnmente, era algo que le gustaba: que sus amigos respetaran su espacio de trabajo. Pero tal vez en esta ocasión podría servirle algo de ayuda.

-Pues… ¡claro que puedes ayudarme! –respondió el pingüino con una gran sonrisa y arrojando las aletas al aire con entusiasmo.- ¿Puede, Skipper?

Skipper se encogió de hombros.

-Claro –accedió el líder con una sonrisa.- Me da gusto ver que Rico enfoque sus talentos en algo más positivo.

-Yo también –concordó Cabo con su dulce voz.

Rico sintió ganas de bailar, pero sólo sonrió. Nadie había entrevisto las verdaderas intenciones de su petición; al trabajar con Kowalski, disfrutaría de cientos de explosiones al día.

_Jaque mate, Skipper._

Rico no tardó en ver los inconvenientes de su plan. Había pasado una hora en el laboratorio de Kowalski y aún no había ocurrido ninguna explosión. Le había estado pasando herramientas al científico que él manipulaba sobre una máquina de aspecto extraño, presumiblemente el foto generador de energía mega.

Rico suspiró mientras Kowalski utilizaba un soplete con presteza sobre la máquina. Al menos podía estar cerca de algo de fuego aquí. Pero no dejaba de ser insuficiente.

Finalmente, el pingüino más alto dejó el soplete sobre una de las mesas y deslizó los goggles que llevaba puestos hacia su frente. Limpió algo de hollín que había ensuciado sus plumas y se giró hacia el experto en armas.

-Hora de un descanso, Rico –anunció con sencillez. Rico puso ojos de cachorro al saber que abandonarían el laboratorio y no había presenciado ninguna explosión.

-Aww –se quejó el pingüino del mohawk. Kowalski inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, extrañado.

-¿Disfrutaste ayudarme en el laboratorio?

Rico se quedó callado unos segundos, mirando al suelo.

-_¿Kaboom?_ –preguntó tristemente.

Fue hasta entonces que Kowalski supo lo que había querido Rico todo este tiempo. Un pinchazo de decepción le oprimió el pecho y le frunció el ceño a su compañero.

-¡Hey, no todos mis inventos explotan! –Se defendió.- Además, sabes que Skipper te tiene prohibido todo tipo de explosiones por una semana.

-_¡No ez justo! _–protestó.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que me prohibió hacer más inventos? Eso es disciplina, algo que tú necesitas. –Kowalski no vio uso en mencionar que en aquella ocasión había desobedecido las órdenes de Skipper e inventado un rayo invisibilizador a sus espaldas.

Rico gruñó y se cruzó de aletas. Kowalski finalmente suspiró y se dio por vencido. Sin decir una palabra, caminó hasta un armario y sacó una botella de soda burbujeante. A continuación, arrojó una pastilla de alka-zeltzer y un poco de ácido muriático dentro, volvió a cerrar la botella y la agitó con toda su fuerza de arriba abajo y se la entregó a Rico.

-Ten –dijo.- Disfruta.

La cara del piromaniaco se iluminó con ilusión y colocó la botella en el suelo mientras Kowalski se alejaba para no ser víctima de la pequeña explosión que tendría lugar. Acto seguido, Rico retiró el tapón de la botella y se echó a correr junto a Kowalski.

La explosión que aconteció fue diminuta a comparación de todas las que había provocado Rico durante su vida. El tapón salió disparado, golpeando el techo, el líquido en el interior de la botella no tardó en seguirlo, la soda quedó derramada por todo el laboratorio, molestando un poco a Kowalski, y por último el plástico que formaba la botella se hizo pedazos.

-_¡Siii! _–Exclamó un Rico extasiado, aplaudiendo en el aire y soltando una serie de gritos incomprensibles.- _¡WOOO!_

-Sí, sí. ¡Ni una palabra de esto a Skipper, ¿entendido?!

Rico asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-_Gracias_ –murmuró. Kowalski sonrió.

-No es nada. Sé lo que estás sintiendo; esa temporada sin inventos fue la peor de mi vida para mí. Ahora, limpia esto y vayamos a comer.

Rico volvió a asentir y Kowalski salió del laboratorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando al amante de las explosiones solo para limpiar su desastre. La atención de Rico no tardó en desviarse de la soda derramada en las paredes y de pronto su vista estaba puesta sobre la máquina en la que había estado trabajando junto a Kowalski. Casi inconscientemente, su aleta se extendió y abrió la puertecita que ocultaba el panel de control. Adentro pudo ver cables de diversos colores soltando chispas, piezas mecánicas –algunas de las cuales no reconocía–, y varios símbolos de precaución: un dibujo de una llama, lo que comúnmente significaba: inflamable. Una cruz. Una calavera. Un triángulo amarillo con un signo de exclamación (!) dentro. Se imaginó la explosión que podría provocar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a mover cables de aquí y allá. No sabía lo que hacía, pero la voz siniestra dentro de su cabeza sí. Lo guió magistralmente durante toda la operación, le daba instrucciones claras sobre lo que debía desconectar y qué piezas debía girar o desarmar.

_Mira dentro del armario en el que estaba la botella de soda._

Rico rápidamente obedeció la orden de la voz. Dejó de manipular el interior de la máquina y se dirigió al armario mencionado. Allí dentro había muchas cosas, pero la que llamó su atención fue la bomba de tiempo que el pingüino listo mantenía guardada dentro. Kowalski debió haberla construido. La tomó y ajustó el cronómetro. Dentro de poco, la bomba empezó a hacer _tic, tic_ sin parar, marcando el tiempo hasta la detonación. El pingüino comenzó a moverse con más rapidez a partir de ahora. Volvió junto a la máquina y metió la bomba en sus entrañas, en un lugar en el que no pudiera verse a simple vista.

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza como una brisa: ¿y si Kowalski resultaba herido? Sabía que una explosión como ésta no sería inofensiva, y en un espacio tan reducido como este laboratorio la peligrosidad aumentaba. A la voz siniestra no le importaba. Y a él tampoco.

Skipper tenía la culpa por haberlo apartado de todo tipo de explosivo. Ahora, gracias a eso, un pingüino inocente tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

_No del todo inocente. Recuerda: él fue el que le dio la idea a Skipper de dejarte sin explosiones por una semana. Piensa en eso._

Frunció el ceño profundamente y terminó de plantar la bomba sin remordimiento. Luego de eso, cerró la puertecita del panel de control y salió del laboratorio.

Una hora completa transcurrió durante el almuerzo. Rico lo sabía con certeza, ahora más que nunca estaba preocupado por el tiempo. Los cuatro pingüinos comieron juntos en la mesa. Skipper les preguntó a Kowalski y Rico qué tanto habían hecho en el laboratorio. Kowalski no tardó en responderle el progreso que había hecho con el foto generador de energía mega; Skipper eventualmente dejó de prestarle atención y se distrajo viendo las imágenes del periódico. ¡A Kowalski no le importaba! El pingüino siguió hablando y hablando sin parar. ¿Iba a seguir hablando por horas? Rico sintió una ola de alivio recorrer su cuerpo cuando finalmente se puso de pie y anunció que seguiría trabajando en su laboratorio.

-Ese foto generador de energía mega no se construirá solo –señaló con orgullo. Volteó a ver a Rico brevemente.- ¿Quieres ayudarme, Rico?

El demente observó su comida sin mucho apetito; no quiso ver a los ojos a Kowalski.

-_Nah_ –contestó secamente. Kowalski meneó la cabeza con decepción y se internó en su laboratorio. Rico vio cerrarse la puerta y reprimió un suspiro dolido. Ahora sólo tenía una cosa en la mente: debía sacar a todos del cuartel cuanto antes.- _¡Hielitos!_

Cabo levantó la vista de su comida ante la mención de estos deliciosos manjares congelados. Sus ojos brillaron con anhelo.

-¿Podemos ir, Skipper? –suplicó Cabo, tironeando por la aleta a su líder.

-De acuerdo. Está bien, vamos –aceptó rápidamente. Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se dejó conducir por Cabo hasta la salida a la superficie. Rico se quedó atrás. Cuando nadie estaba viendo, regurgitó una barra de acero y la aseguró en la puerta del laboratorio; de esa forma nadie que estuviera adentro podría salir.

Al entrar en su laboratorio, Kowalski enseguida se había entretenido haciendo cálculos matemáticos en su sujetapapeles. Hoy estaba particularmente feliz.

Había una razón por la cual nada había explotado en su laboratorio ese día –exceptuando el pequeño percance de hace unas horas–; él se había asegurado de tomar medidas extras que precavieran cualquier explosión. Lo había hecho por distintas razones. 1) Skipper había prohibido todo tipo de explosiones en el cuartel y 2) Quería que Skipper se diera cuenta de esto. El foto generador de energía mega lo iba a hacer muy feliz, pero saber que nada había explotado en el laboratorio recientemente iba a hacer que se enorgulleciera de él.

Kowalski estaba cansado de ser la oveja negra del equipo.

Sin embargo, mientras trabajaba, reparó en un sonido incesante que no había estado ahí antes de salir a comer. Un tic. Conocía perfectamente ese tic: era un reloj. No le tomó importancia y decidió que era hora de seguir trabajando en la máquina. Abrió el panel de control y le sorprendió ver algunas piezas fuera de lugar. A continuación, lo que notó fue que había una pieza sobrante, aunque no podía saber qué era desde el ángulo en que la veía.

-Hmm.

Kowalski observó por un momento con el ceño fruncido con confusión, e introdujo su aleta en las entrañas de la máquina para alcanzar el objeto que hacía tic.

Skipper, Rico y Cabo volvían caminando del puesto de helados, cada uno lamiendo su hielito de arcoíris, Rico con menos entusiasmo que sus compañeros. Cabo llevaba un segundo hielito en una de sus aletas: para Kowalski.

El rostro de Kowalski palideció al ver lo que había extraído del interior del foto generador. Había estado bien al suponer que el tic de antes era un reloj; más exactamente, un cronómetro. Y éste estaba atado a una bomba, midiendo el tiempo que restaba hasta su detonación. Su respiración se aceleró y sus ojos se expandieron con horror. Dejó caer la bomba nuevamente dentro de la máquina y corrió hacia la puerta.

La empujó con todas sus fuerzas pero ésta no cedió. Estaba atascada.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Nadie respondería a su llamada de auxilio. Todos estaban fuera, afortunadamente a salvo del rango de la explosión. Pero Kowalski no. Intentó empujando la puerta con más fuerza, estaba desesperado y el tic parecía escucharse más fuerte con cada milisegundo que pasaba.

Volteó a ver hacia el foto generador, donde la bomba contaba los segundos hasta mandar a volar todo. Sólo le quedaba una opción: desactivar la bomba. Finalmente se separó de la puerta y corrió de nuevo hacia la máquina. Era un intento inútil. Hubiera requerido de 6.17 segundos para desactivar la bomba, y sólo disponía de tres.

Incluso antes de que llegara al foto generador, el cronómetro ya había llegado a cero. La bomba estalló.

Rico había estado haciendo las cuentas desde que había puesto a andar el cronómetro de la bomba. La detonación debería estar ocurriendo en menos de un segundo ahora.

El tiempo ni siquiera fue suficiente para que Kowalski diera un paso atrás. La fuerza de la explosión fue devastadora. Lo mandó volando hacia la pared más lejana del laboratorio, donde el fuego lo engulló como si se encontrara dentro de un horno. Miles de partes de todas las máquinas que había construido durante toda una vida –tornillos, tubos, metales, aceros– volaron hacia él, golpeándolo y algunos incluso incrustándose en su piel y atravesando su cuerpo. Intentó gritar, pero sabía que ningún sonido saldría de su garganta ardiendo. Si tenía suerte, si mantenía el pico cerrado, el fuego no se extendería al interior de su cuerpo y quemaría sus órganos. Era su última esperanza de sobrevivir. Era inútil pedir ayuda a estas alturas, el pensamiento ni siquiera le pasó por la mente en medio de la agonía que estaba sintiendo; pero el dolor era demasiado para no gritar.

Incluso desde el lugar en el que estaban, el resto del equipo pudo ver la explosión. El sonido asaltó sus tímpanos como un estruendo. Poco después pudieron admirar el horrendo espectáculo con sus ojos. La explosión se extendió hacia el cielo como un hongo gigante, cubierto de humo y fuego, arrojando escombros hacia todas las direcciones.

Cabo soltó el par de hielitos, que cayeron al suelo como un par de albóndigas, y observó con el pico colgando lo que acontecía. El plato de comida que solía ocultar la entrada a su cuartel secreto salió despedido hacia los pies de Skipper, donde rebotó y rodó un par de metros hasta detenerse con un _clank_. Le faltaban partes y soltaba humo. Skipper tembló al ver el estado en el que había terminado el tazón, y una única preocupación emergió en su mente.

-¡KOWALSKI!

Él y Cabo se deslizaron a máxima velocidad hacia el cuartel aún antes de que la explosión terminara.

¿Rico? Rico estaba paralizado de terror. La explosión había sido muchísimo más grande de lo que había anticipado y, extrañamente, no recordó haberse sentido tan satisfecho antes. En menos de diez segundos también estaba deslizándose en dirección al lugar de la explosión. Había presenciado como otros experimentaban terror por las explosiones que causaba. Pero ésta era la primera vez que él sentía ese terror.

El repentino estruendo hizo que el corazón de Marlene se detuviera. La nutria había estado disfrutando de un día tranquilo. Estaba planeando en tal vez ir más tarde a visitar a los pingüinos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la explosión que tomaba lugar en el hábitat vecino.

Su primer pensamiento: Skipper le había prohibido a Rico las explosiones por una semana. Pero eso no importaba. Había ocurrido una justo ahora.

¿Quién había sido? ¿Rico? O tal vez… ¿Kowalski?

Al vivir tan cerca de los pingüinos, había presenciado un buen número de explosiones durante su vida. Pero esta… era la más grande y catastrófica que había visto. No había sido simplemente utilizada para liberar la cabeza de un avestruz de un suelo de cemento. Algo había ido terriblemente mal en el cuartel de los muchachos.

Rico llegó a lo que quedaba del cuartel segundos después que sus compañeros. Observó a través de la barandilla al desecho hábitat. El impacto de la onda de choque había vaciado el agua de la piscina. Ahora estaba chorreada por todas partes en el zoológico. Una parte de la barandilla había salido volando y había aterrizado en alguno de los hábitats. Había grietas en el suelo de la piscina, y el témpano falso de concreto había quedado reducido a no más que escombros, dejando ver su interior. Pero la destrucción era tal que nadie habría podido suponer que allí antes hubo un cuartel secreto.

Rico sabía que para poder ver más debía adentrarse en el cuartel destrozado.

Saltó la barandilla, aunque bien podría haber cruzado por el hoyo, y aterrizó en el interior del cuartel. Skipper y Cabo removían escombros desesperadamente, había autentico terror en sus miradas.

-¡Búscalo, Cabo! ¡Búscalo! –Ordenó Skipper frenéticamente. Levantó un gran pedazo de piedra más grande de lo que Rico hubiera creído que podía cargar y la arrojó a un lado.

-¡Sí, Skipper! –contestó Cabo, las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos. Rico decidió unírseles a la búsqueda antes de que el personal del zoológico se presentara.

Cuando aún no había pasado mucho tiempo de la búsqueda, escucharon un débil gemido que los puso en la dirección correcta para encontrar a su amigo.

A Skipper no le gustaba en absoluto como se había escuchado ese gemido. Pero al fin encontraron al científico yaciendo parcialmente sepultado por una pila de escombros. Su estado era lamentable.

Cabo soltó un grito al ver el cuerpo carbonizado de su amigo. Rico lo hubiera intentado consolar, pero él estaba en shock, también observando a Kowalski. El pingüino dejó salir otro gemido mortecino y, aparentemente con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, levantó una aleta en dirección a sus amigos que finalmente habían llegado en su rescate.

-A… Ayu-ayuda… –rogó. Su voz era completamente diferente a lo que recordaban los muchachos. Ronca y rasposa. Skipper apartó la vista del pingüino moribundo y volteó a ver a Rico en busca de… ¿ayuda? _¡Era estúpido!_ ¿Por qué pedirle ayuda a un demente amante de los explosivos? Él había ocasionado todo esto. Por él era que Kowalski iba a morir.

-¿Q-qué hago, Rico? –preguntó el capitán con un hilo de voz.

Rico pronto descubrió la razón por la que le había pedido ayuda a él. Cabo estaba en una esquina, llorando. No era de ningún uso. Antes de que pudieran decidir qué hacer para ayudar a Kowalski, voces humanas se escucharon.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?! –Esa era Alice.

-¡Te dije que los terroristas atacarían! –Y ese Maurice; el empleado del zoológico, no el lémur Aye-aye.- ¡Parece que fue en el hábitat de los pingüinos!

Skipper volteó a ver hacia el lugar de donde se acercaban las voces, luego a su soldado malherido que seguía implorando por ayuda. Él no podía hacer nada. El médico del zoológico tal vez pudiera. Por esta vez lo dejaría en manos de alguien más.

-¡Retirada, muchachos! –ordenó Skipper en voz baja.

-¡No, Kowalski! –gritó Cabo, reacio a alejarse de su amigo. Rico literalmente tuvo que arrastrarlo para conducirlo fuera de allí.

El trío de pingüinos luego se tendió en uno de los tantos lugares que había quedado empapado por el agua, fingiendo que también habían sido arrojados fuera del hábitat por la fuerza de la explosión. Maurice, el cuidador, los notó y se apresuró a levantarlos.

-Menos mal, los pingüinos están ilesos –suspiró Maurice una vez que las aves estaban en sus manos.

-¡Cuenta bien, idiota! Falta uno –resopló la gruñona cuidadora. Saltó al interior del hábitat y aterrizó en el suelo de la piscina. Rápidamente comenzó a escanear los alrededores buscando al pingüino perdido.

Los gemidos del ave eran incluso audibles para los oídos de los humanos así que Alice no tardó en encontrarlo.

-¡Oh, dios santo! –exclamó horrorizada ante la vista. Se apresuró a apartar sus ojos del pingüino.- Sabía que esos pingüinos tramaban algo.

-Vamos, Alice. Dudo que ellos hayan tenido algo que ver.

-Cállate y tráeme algo de periódico para envolver al pingüino muerto.

-¡Mira! ¡Sigue vivo!

-¿Lo está?

A Alice no le importaba, pero efectivamente se percató de que el pingüino se movía ligeramente y gemía.

-¡No me importa; no vivirá mucho más! –Ladró Alice, arrodillándose para tomar al pingüino. Skipper estaba listo para librarse del agarre de Maurice y noquear a la cuidadora.

-¡Alto ahí, Alice! –Lo detuvo un tercer llegado. Todas las cabezas se giraron para ver de quién se trataba.- Como veterinario de este zoológico , no dejaré a un animal morir hasta que haya hecho todo lo que esté en mis manos para tratar de salvarlo.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Skipper sintió gratitud hacia el médico.

Alice sólo pensó que su discurso había sido exagerado y ridículo. Pero dejó al doctor encargarse del pingüino moribundo mientras ella trataba de descifrar qué era lo que había ocurrido aquí. En los siguientes minutos, el médico ya acunaba al pingüino sumamente herido en sus brazos y lo llevaba a su clínica, donde intentaría salvar su vida.

Skipper observó el rostro de su teniente. Finalmente había caído inconsciente. Había viajado a un mundo donde el dolor no podía alcanzarlo. Sólo esperaba que volviera de él.

Rico no se volvió a mirar en dirección a Kowalski otra vez. Pero no hacía falta. La imagen de Kowalski –sangrante, con quemaduras con ampollas, parches de plumas faltantes de su cuerpo, trozos de metal incrustados en su piel– se había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente.

_¡Y disfrutaste con ello!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, olvidé mencionar que Kowalski lo pasaría mal en la historia. Tenía que deshacerme de él de alguna forma. Siempre soy muy unilateral al momento de escribir sobre The Penguins of Madagascar y siempre termino dándole mucho protagonismo a Kowalski, así que es un alivio poder enfocarme en los demás personajes en esta historia... Tuve que sacrificar a Kowalski para ello haha.<strong>

**En otras noticias, dibujé una imagen de portada para este fanfiction, pueden verla al lado del título de la historia y apreciarla un poco más grande al hacer click en ella. También la he subido a mi página de deviantart en donde estoy como Zyar91. Me ha agradado cómo ha quedado la portada en serio, aunque sólo pude escanearla y no rehacerla en la tablet como me hubiera gustado pero algo es algo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y haber agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas. Por favor, ¡más reviews serían muy apreciados! Es un honor recibir feedback aún cuando el fandom de POM ya no es tan popular como solía ser, en especial en español.**


	3. Miedo

-_El terror se apoderó del Zoológico de Central Park esta tarde, cuando una poderosa explosión estalló en una de sus exhibiciones: el hábitat de los pingüinos, para ser exactos, que es de hecho la exhibición más popular del zoológico. La explosión alcanzó un radio de cien metros y, literalmente, hizo pedazos el mencionado hábitat. Se cree que puede haber sido causa de un ataque terrorista. Aunque actualmente se desconoce por qué un terrorista querría implantar una bomba en un zoológico. Afortunadamente, no se reportaron víctimas de este atentado. El reporte de daños, por otra parte…_

-Apágalo –ordenó el capitán a secas. El soldado más joven inmediatamente presionó el botón rojo del control remoto y la pantalla del televisor se tornó negra con un seco _click_.

Rico parpadeó, sin haberse dado cuenta de que no lo había hecho desde que la reportera había comenzado a hablar. La explosión que había ocurrido en el zoológico hace apenas unas horas era el tema que estaba en todos los noticieros.

Vio por la ventana por la que habían entrado a la oficina de Alice; algunos de los animales más grandes estaban asomados a través de ella, también interesados en saber qué decían las noticias. Otros animales más pequeños, como Marlene y los lémures, estaban parados sobre el escritorio de la cuidadora. Cuando Skipper ordenó que se apagase el televisor, la mayoría de los animales comenzaron a dispersarse, hablando entre ellos sobre la explosión. Ni siquiera los lémures habían notado la ausencia de un cuarto pingüino en el equipo, pues ellos también se retiraron casi de inmediato. Ó tal vez era que no querían molestar al equipo con preguntas indiscretas en este momento.

Rico volvió a parpadear y suspiró con pesadez. Las últimas horas habían sido tan surrealistas para él. Apenas podía creer que hubieran tenido lugar. Ahora mismo, ya deberían irse si querían…

-Skipper. –Volteó a ver en dirección a la nutria, que había llamado al líder de la unidad para detenerlo antes de que se fuera. Skipper había caminado al borde del escritorio para saltar a la ventana. Volvió a ver a Marlene: estaba indecisa sobre si hablar o no.- ¿C-cómo está…?

-Marlene –la interrumpió Skipper con un suspiro cansino, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a preguntar.- Por favor, ahora mismo no estoy de humor para… bueno, para escucharte, en realidad. Muchachos, andando.

Después de eso, los tres pingüinos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron velozmente hacia su próximo destino.

No se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvieron parados frente a la puerta de la clínica antes de reunir el valor para entrar a la habitación y enfrentarse a lo que les aguardaba allí. Había sido un gran alivio saber que Kowalski había sobrevivido a todo –la explosión, las heridas, la cirugía– pero aún no estaban seguros de si viviría y, luego de lo que habían visto en el cuartel destrozado, el estado en el que se encontrara no podía ser bueno. Finalmente dieron un paso adentro y escalaron la cama.

A partir de ese momento, Rico se dedicó a observar intensamente el cuerpo del pingüino tumbado en la cama, pero en realidad su atención estaba en otra parte.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser Kowalski?

El pingüino genio le había demostrado comprensión, incluso lo había intentado ayudar para mantener sus impulsos piromaniacos bajo control aun desobedeciendo órdenes de Skipper. Y él le había pagado con _esta_ moneda.

¿Por qué no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias? Sí lo había hecho. Recordaba perfectamente haber previsto que Kowalski saldría herido. Deseó haber escuchado a esa débil voz de la razón y haber considerado lo que estaba haciendo. Los recuerdos que siguieron en su mente fueron de minutos antes de la explosión. Había procurado sacar a Skipper y Cabo del cuartel antes de que sucediera la explosión. Se había preocupado por ellos.

¿Por qué no había hecho lo mismo con Kowalski?

Era una respuesta que desconocía ahora.

Parpadeó un par de veces para volver a la realidad; en la que Cabo sollozaba suavemente en el pecho de Skipper, el líder se lo había permitido e incluso había colocado una aleta alrededor de su espalda para consolarlo. Pero aparte de eso, la expresión del capitán no dejaba ver emoción alguna. Ni una pista de lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Sólo miraba fijamente a su soldado caído. Rico decidió hacer lo mismo; realmente ver, no sólo posar sus ojos sobre el pingüino y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Los vendajes ensangrentados que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo para ocultar las muchas quemaduras y las costuras en su piel desnuda de plumas por las múltiples cirugías a las que había sido sometido harían a cualquiera querer dar media vuelta y salir de allí. Las distintas máquinas –entre ellas un monitor cardiaco que medía el endeble ritmo del corazón del pingüino– a las que estaba conectado por medio de tubos y cables que se clavaban en su cuerpo y la máscara de oxígeno por la que tenía que respirar habían puesto incluso a Skipper nervioso. Pero había algo más que parecía fuera de lugar, pero que Rico no lograba identificar aún. Algunos pensarían que sería lo primero que hubiera notado, sin embargo, le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de lo que andaba mal.

Su aleta. Una de ellas era… más corta que la otra. Amputada. Casi desde la mitad, tal vez un poco más. El corazón de Rico se hundió al ver esto. Pero quizás esa no sería la peor parte del daño que había ocasionado la explosión. Kowalski podría no sobrevivir a esto todavía. Además, sus ojos también estaban ocultos bajo las vendas, habían sido severamente dañados y el doctor había dicho que había una alta probabilidad de que el pingüino perdiera la vista permanentemente.

Si Kowalski se recuperaba de esto, su vida de ahora en adelante sería la de un pingüino discapacitado.

Había arruinado su vida.

-Rico, ¿podrías llevarte a Cabo? –La voz de Skipper lo sacó de su trance y finalmente fue capaz de levantar la vista y fijarla sobre sus compañeros. Le daba la impresión de que Skipper había estado hablando desde hace rato.

El llanto de Cabo se había moderado y ahora estaba separado de su líder, viendo el colchón sobre el que estaban parados sólo para evitar mirar a Kowalski. Rico lo observó con lástima y culpa.

-Rico –volvió a decir Skipper con suavidad, pensando que tal vez su experto en armas no lo había escuchado.

-_Okay_ –contestó Rico con un gruñido suave. Estiró sus aletas hacia Cabo, esperando que se acercara. El joven le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su líder.

-Ve con él –dijo Skipper sin más. Cabo asintió dócilmente y caminó hasta Rico.

-_¿Y tú? _–preguntó el pingüino del mohawk a Skipper una vez que habían bajado de la cama. El capitán ahora les estaba dando la espalda; su vista aun fija en el teniente.

-Yo iré en un momento. Ahora déjenme solo. Es una orden.

Rico asintió aunque su capitán no podía verlo y fue hasta la salida junto con Cabo. Al salir, procuró dejar la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. Para entonces, Cabo se había adelantado considerablemente a él; caminaba con la cabeza baja y sin notar que nadie estaba a su lado. El experto en armas decidió quedarse atrás y replegarse a la pared mientras escuchaba la _conversación_ que tenía su líder.

Todo estuvo en silencio durante el primer minuto, Skipper no se decidía a decir algo. Se sentía ridículo al hacer esto. Cuando su voz salió, lo hizo como un susurro.

-Estúpido… Estúpido Kowalski –su voz sonó partida al principio, como si hubiera estado atascada en su garganta todo este tiempo.- Finalmente lo hiciste.

Rico apenas podía creerlo. Era suficiente saber que esto había ocurrido por su culpa, pero saber que Kowalski estaba siendo culpado.

-Siempre supe que algo explotaría en tu laboratorio y _acabaría_ contigo. Sólo que nunca me di cuenta de que eso significaría que _morirías_.

Hubo una pequeñísima pausa en la que Rico dejó de contener la respiración.

-Debí haberme preocupado más en inculcarte disciplina a ti que a Rico. Tú siempre has sido indisciplinado, insubordinado. No sabías vivir sin experimentos y ciencia. Tú te ocasionaste esto a ti mismo.

Rico optó finalmente por retirarse. No quería escuchar ni una palabra más.

Al haber quedado su hábitat destrozado, los cuidadores del zoológico habían movido a los pingüinos a uno temporal en lo que terminaba la reconstrucción del anterior. Se ubicaba en la exhibición de reptiles, uno de los tantos espacios vacíos había sido aclimatado con un piso de hielo y con unas montañas de nieve dibujadas en las paredes. Los pingüinos tenían el mismo problema con entrar y salir de él a su antojo como del anterior. Había un ducto de ventilación que les permitía ir y venir cuando quisieran.

Esa noche, Skipper volvió tarde al hábitat, sólo Rico sabía lo que había estado haciendo. Al regresar, les dijo a sus reclutas que quería hablar seriamente con ellos. Rico se puso helado, ¿ya había descubierto que la explosión en el laboratorio no había sido un accidente? Comenzó a pensar que debería confesar.

_¡NO te atrevas!_

Skipper les pidió al par que tomaran asiento. Cabo así lo hizo, se veía como si no tuviera energías para estar de pie ni un segundo más, pero Rico decidió declinar la oferta y se quedó parado. Skipper no le tomó importancia.

-Muchachos –comenzó gentilmente.- No pretendo ser el optimista en todo esto. Así que solamente voy a decirlo. Y al decir esto, quiero que sepan que sólo lo hago para prepararlos.

-¿De qué se trata, Skipper? –preguntó Cabo.

-Soldados, me temo que el Kowalski que conocían hasta ahora _ha muerto_ hoy. Si vive después de esto, no volverá a ser el de antes. No será capaz de fungir como mi segundo al mando por más tiempo, y mucho menos formar parte en las misiones. Por tanto…

-Espera un minuto, Skipper –intervino Cabo.- ¿A qué te refieres con "_si _vive"?

Skipper sostuvo la mirada de su cadete sin inmutarse. Luego de treinta segundos de silencio, avanzó hacia él y se sentó a su lado con una expresión solemne en su rostro. Abrió el pico lentamente y comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz muy suave y delicado.

-Cabo. –Pero Cabo ya sabía lo que quería decir. Se puso en pie al instante y corrió hacia el ducto de ventilación.

-¡No! ¡Yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente! –exclamó firmemente, segundos después, ya estaba fuera del hábitat. Skipper sólo suspiró, pero ya había esperado esta reacción de parte del joven e inocente Cabo.

Rico sabía perfectamente a dónde había ido Cabo a descargar sus penas. Lo encontró parado sobre la cama de Kowalski, a un lado de éste, sus hombros temblaban repetidamente pero aún así parecía que trataba de contener el llanto. Rico lo observó con detenimiento, pero no quiso entrometerse y sólo se quedó oculto en las sombras a escuchar.

-Lo siento –lloró el pequeño pingüino. Rico sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuántos más iban a culparse por lo que le había pasado a Kowalski?- No te invité a ir por hielitos. Si lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto hubiera pasado. No quería invitarte. Sabía que me gritarías por interrumpirte, así que pensé: ¿para qué lo invito? Va a decir que no de todos modos. Fui muy egoísta…

Para cuando Rico consideró que ya había oído suficiente, Cabo lloraba histéricamente sobre la almohada de Kowalski.

Días después, era Skipper el que estaba al lado del científico. Creía estar solo, pero en realidad Rico estaba otra vez espiando desde un lugar seguro.

El líder sostenía un ramo de flores en las aletas e intentaba evocar una sonrisa, pero no dejaba de parecer triste.

-Te traje flores –dijo el capitán, dejando las flores al pie de la cama delicadamente, como si tratara con vidrio frágil.- Es… lo que debes traer cuando un amigo está en el hospital, ¿no? Sé que no te gustan en particular. A mí tampoco. Siempre las llamaste nidos de insectos. Y tampoco son muy varoniles. Pero no sabía qué más traer.

Un suspiro frustrado fue lo siguiente que salió del pico del angustiado líder.

-¿Qué te gusta, Kowalski? No tengo idea. ¿Ciencia? ¿Cómo puedo regalarte ciencia? La ciencia fue lo que te dejó así en primer lugar. Nunca me preocupé por conocerte mejor, o a ninguno de los muchachos, para el caso. Siento que no conozco a mis propios hombres... Quiero corregir eso.

Guardó silencio por un rato que se le hizo eterno a Rico.

-Las cosas van muy bien con el equipo. Sin ti…. Rico casi ha pasado la semana sin explosivos, se ha sabido comportar. Tenías razón, Kowalski. Esto en verdad le ha enseñado algo de disciplina.

Rico sintió que las palabras de su líder tomaban su corazón y lo estrujaban dolorosamente. Hizo todo lo posible por no doblarse en su lugar y gritar de sufrimiento. El dolor que estaba sintiendo era peor que cualquier dolor físico.

Nuevamente Skipper se había quedado callado.

-Tengo miedo, Kowalski –confesó con voz débil.- Sí, _yo_ tengo miedo. ¿Qué tal si tengo razón y tú no sobrevives a esto? ¿Qué haremos entonces? No importa lo bien que estén yendo las cosas ahora. Puede que nos las podamos arreglar en las misiones sin tu ayuda… sin opciones, sin inventos, sin experimentos. Pero nunca sin _ti_. Por favor, no te vayas, soldado. Podemos vivir sin un científico y hombre de opciones, pero no sin _nuestro_ Kowalski.

Después de eso, la voz de Skipper llegó lejana a los oídos de Rico. Ya no podía escucharla más, algo ardía en su mejilla y lo había distraído. Levantó una aleta y tocó la mejilla que le quemaba: una solitaria lágrima había rodado desde su ojo. La secó con un movimiento y salió de la clínica.

La voz siniestra… Se había mantenido callada, pero sólo porque el dolor la hacía dormir. Rico podía percibir que iba tomando fuerza poco a poco. Y él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla. Sus acciones pasadas sólo habían alimentado a la voz. Ahora ya no había forma de que escapara de sus garras.

Ahora sabía la respuesta.

No sólo se había vuelto adicto a las explosiones, sino también a hacerles daño a los demás. Aquella vez en que había hecho explotar el auto y todos habían salido ilesos; recordó que algo no terminaba de sentirse bien: quería que alguien saliera herido. Cuando destrozó el trono de Julien; quería lastimar al cola anillada. Y la explosión en el laboratorio de Kowalski; no había procurado alejar al científico de allí porque no quería que estuviera a salvo de la explosión.

No quería nada más que lastimar a otros con sus explosiones. Causarles daño y dolor y disfrutar con su sufrimiento.

Había pasado la barrera entre la locura y el sadismo. Y no había punto de retorno después de eso.

Había cometido un error y no podía repararlo.

Él también tenía miedo. Miedo de sí mismo y de lo que haría después.

* * *

><p><strong>La imagen de portada ha sido re-dibujada a computadora ;) ¡Gracias Photoshop! Oh, y también gracias por sus reviews :) ¡Espero continúen siguiendo la historia porque en el próximo capítulo es el climax!<strong>


	4. Caos

Le había tomado menos de dos horas al cerebro de Rico idear su siguiente movimiento. Había sido más fácil en esta ocasión; el dolor lentamente había disminuido, abriéndole paso a la voz siniestra. Su semana sin explosivos oficialmente había terminado, Skipper le había vuelto a permitir acceso completo a la dinamita y las bombas que estaban almacenadas en uno de sus túneles y le había dado una felicitación inhóspita. Rico había sobrevivido a la semana; Kowalski, por otro lado…

Él seguía debatiéndose cada vez con menos fuerza en una cama de la clínica.

_Deberían estar agradecidos. Especialmente Skipper; es a él a quien debiste atrapar en esa explosión. Ahora, ¡toma los explosivos! ¡Crea la explosión más grande de todas!_

No hizo nada con los explosivos los primeros días. Dejó que la furia de la voz aumentara. Le tenía preparado algo más grande. La última explosión. Pero para eso debía dejar que su desesperación creciera. Entonces ni él, por más que tratara, podría detenerla si se arrepentía en medio del movimiento.

Las bombas estaban a salvo dentro de su estómago. Esperando el momento para ser detonadas.

Un día antes de hacer su movimiento, visitó la habitación de Kowalski. Todo seguía igual allí, el tiempo simplemente no había pasado dentro de esa habitación. La verdadera razón por la que había venido aquí, era para saber si ver a su amigo en este estado lo disuadía de lo que estaba por hacer.

Pero no. Ya había hecho lo peor de lo peor. Le había hecho daño a uno de sus seres queridos con una de sus amadas explosiones. Después de eso, cualquier otra cosa malvada que pudiera hacer parecía insignificante.

Se despidió de Kowalski con un saludo militar y corrió a hacer los preparativos.

Habría cohetes artificiales esta noche.

Rico no estaba planeando tomar las vidas de sus amigos. Jamás se atrevería a pensar algo así luego de lo que había ocurrido con Kowalski. Aún le quedaba un poco de autocontrol e iba a usarlo para mantener a sus amigos a salvo de él mismo.

Procuró volver a su hábitat temporal antes del anochecer ese día. No era un lugar muy cómodo para sus necesidades, pero Skipper había conseguido tres mantas con las que pasaban las noches. Al entrar por el ducto de ventilación, pudo ver a su capitán observando a Cabo mientras dormía. No pudo evitar mantener la vista fija por unos momentos en sus dos amigos restantes, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió lentamente a la manta que esta noche sería su cama. Realizó sus movimientos con pesadez y en silencio para no alertar a su líder de su presencia, pero falló en el intento.

-Mira, Rico –dijo suavemente Skipper sin apartar sus ojos del durmiente Cabo.- Finalmente está durmiendo pacíficamente. Pensé que nunca lo volvería a hacer después del accidente de Kowalski.

Rico bajó la mirada y sólo asintió en silencio. Realmente quería irse a dormir ahora, sin intercambiar palabra con ninguno de esos pingüinos. Estaba por dejarse caer sobre la manta cuando Skipper se dio media vuelta para encararlo. Algo había cambiado dentro de Skipper en estos últimos días. Ese algo que nadie podía darle nombre pero que sin duda dejaba ver su ausencia en sus ojos. Había dicho antes que el Kowalski que habían conocido hasta ahora había muerto, pero olvidó mencionar que el viejo Skipper se había ido junto con él.

-Rico, creo que he estado evitando una plática que es necesario que tengamos tú y yo.

El estómago se le revolvió al pingüino del mohawk. Ya no sabía qué esperar a estas alturas. Pero se obligó a ponerse derecho y encarar a su líder que lo miraba con seriedad.

-Sé que los eventos aún están frescos, pero no soy alguien que le guste andar con rodeos. Quiero promoverte a teniente, Rico.

Rico no había reaccionado bien ante lo que Skipper dijo. El capitán se imaginó que había sido demasiado pronto para darle la noticia; quizás sólo necesitaría tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos y acostumbrarse a la idea. Al decirle que pensaba promoverlo a teniente, Rico había gruñido y se había dado media vuelta, no había querido escuchar nada más de lo que Skipper quería decirle. El pingüino de cabeza plana había intentado recuperar la atención de su experto en armas, pero éste simplemente no le haría más caso. Fue a acostarse en la parte más alejada del hábitat.

Él no tenía intenciones de remplazar a Kowalski; él estaría allí para cualquier cosa que el pingüino más alto pudiera necesitar, y sabía que –si sobrevivía– lo iba a necesitar más que nunca. Sólo que, como capitán, le tocaba tomar las decisiones más duras sin tocarse el corazón.

Finalmente, decidió seguir el ejemplo de sus reclutas e ir a dormir, dejando este asunto sin resolver por esta noche. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

Minutos después de que el capitán se fuera a dormir, Rico abrió los ojos. Era muy bueno pretendiendo que estaba dormido cuando quería; esa actuación le había servido de mucho en diferentes situaciones, y ahora la había usado por última vez. Se levantó del lugar en el que dormía y salió en silencio del hábitat a través del ducto de ventilación. El zoológico estaba a oscuras, un manto perfecto que encubriría la ejecución de su plan.

_La mesa ya está puesta, sólo falta servir el plato principal._

Rico se encontraba en la torre del reloj, contemplando el zoológico. Las manecillas lentamente hacían su camino hasta las doce en punto. Una vez que fuera la hora, bajaría el detonador y sería la primera ronda de la noche. Las manecillas llegaron hasta el número doce y el pingüino exhaló un largo suspiro, consciente perfectamente de lo que estaba por hacer. Era curioso cómo funcionaba el poder de la voz siniestra que habitaba en su cabeza. Apenas había dudado al momento de colocar esa bomba dentro de la máquina que construía Kowalski; y ahora se estaba tomando más tiempo en decidirse si debía hacer esto, cuando ni siquiera la mitad del zoológico eran amigos suyos.

La duda no duró mucho, segundos después de pasadas las doce pm, sus aletas bajaron la palanca del detonador. Acto seguido, una serie de bombas explotaron alrededor del zoológico. Vio como lentamente comenzaba a sembrarse el caos, y esa sólo había sido la primera ronda. Había muchas más de donde vino esa.

Skipper despertó abruptamente apenas la primera bomba estalló. El suelo tembló debajo de él e incluso algunos escombros diminutos cayeron del techo debido a la fuerza con que el edificio había sido sacudido. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo; el temblor producido por las explosiones se extendió por varios segundos. Vio a Cabo despertar también, obviamente el más joven no se esperaba ser despertado en medio de la noche con lo que parecía ser un terremoto. Cabo tardó un poco en registrar lo que estaba pasando y Skipper vio como comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

-¡S-Skipper! –exclamó, extendiendo las aletas hacia él. El capitán respondió a su llamado y corrió hacia el menor para sujetarlo protectoramente. Permanecieron allí, esperando que el edificio no se derrumbara, hasta que finalmente los temblores cesaron. Skipper dejó ir a Cabo y por primera vez se percató de la ausencia de Rico.

-De prisa, Cabo, debemos ir afuera.

El par de pingüinos se deslizó por el ducto de ventilación hacia el exterior. Al salir, se encontraron rodeados por una gruesa cortina de humo que apenas los dejaba respirar o ver nada. Skipper pronto reparó en que deberían separarse.

-Cabo, ve a la clínica, si ves que el edificio está en peligro de derrumbarse, pon a Kowalski a salvo. Yo iré a buscar a Rico y a quien quiera que haya ocasionado esas explosiones.

Cabo siguió órdenes y los pingüinos tomaron caminos diferentes. No mucho después, la segunda ronda de explosiones estalló.

-¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Tomen refugio! –gritaba Skipper al correr por los pasillos del zoológico, tratando de advertir a los animales y salvar tantas vidas como fuera posible al mismo tiempo que evitaba quedar atrapado en las explosiones que ocurrían debajo de sus pies.

La segunda ronda duró casi un minuto entero de terror. Skipper estaba jadeando, escondido detrás de un muro. Sólo esperaba que Cabo, Rico y Kowalski estuvieran bien. Cuando se dio cuenta que las explosiones se habían detenido, se asomó por un costado del muro y echó un vistazo rápido al zoológico. La destrucción era devastadora, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue la figura de un animal en la cima de la torre del reloj. Inmediatamente lo identificó como el autor del caos que estaba teniendo lugar. Debía detenerlo ahora mismo.

Ágilmente, se deslizó lo más cerca que pudo de la torre sin ser visto, aún no podía vislumbrar claramente qué animal era el que estaba allí arriba. Apuntando cuidadosamente al animal, levantó una piedra del piso y la arrojó con una puntería privilegiada en su dirección. El proyectil golpeó a su objetivo en la cabeza, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de qué lo golpeó, el animal cayó de la torre directamente hasta el piso.

Skipper sonrió y rápidamente se deslizó hasta el lugar donde el animal había caído, sin embargo, cuando llegó, éste ya se había incorporado y había echado a correr. Alcanzó a distinguir el detonador aún en sus patas/manos/alas ó lo que quiera que ese animal tuviera. El capitán maldijo en voz baja y fue detrás de él a máxima velocidad.

-¿QUIÉN ERES? –Como esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta ni el animal redujo su velocidad. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, lo perdió de vista. Nuevamente maldijo y vio por el rabillo del ojo a otro animal corriendo hacia él. Sólo se trataba de Cabo.

-Hubo más explosiones –comentó Cabo, como si Skipper no se hubiera dado cuenta ya.- ¿Encontraste a Rico?

-No. Pero encontré al que está provocando las explosiones. Lo perseguí hasta aquí y luego lo perdí de vista, lleva un detonador consigo, así que puede haber más explosiones en cualquier momento. Mantente atento.

Cabo asintió e hizo un saludo militar.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en la clínica? –preguntó Skipper, aun preocupado por sus otros dos soldados.

-La clínica está intacta, señor. Podría decir que es el único lugar seguro en todo el zoológico en estos momentos. Kowalski duerme como un bebé.

Skipper suspiró con alivio.

-Vaya golpe de suerte. Pero ahora necesitamos encontrar a Rico y al enemigo y poner al resto de los animales a salvo. Diles que estarán bien mientras se mantengan cerca de la clínica.

-Sí, señor.

Nuevamente cada uno partió por su cuenta.

Skipper caminó por los pasillos del zoológico, atento a todo movimiento que percibiera. Momentos más tarde, cerca del hábitat de la nutria, finalmente volvió a ver al animal que hace poco había visto en la torre del reloj. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, corrió hacia él y lo derribó. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el detonador se le escapó al animal no identificado y rodó varios metros lejos. El par forcejeó hasta que Skipper logró imponer su poder sobre el otro animal. Éste quedó inmovilizado y el capitán pudo verlo a la cara.

Era Rico.

No le dio tiempo al pingüino de cabeza plana comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, por qué Rico sujetaba un detonador y por qué había provocado todas esas explosiones. El experto en armas lo empujó a un lado y saltó el muro del hábitat de la nutria. Skipper se quedó en shock momentáneamente, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y fue tras el maniático.

-¡RICO, ¿POR QUÉ?! –gritó al saltar el muro y estar dentro del hábitat de Marlene. Encontró al experto en armas parado cerca de la cueva de la nutria, sin moverse pero devolviéndole la mirada. Le perturbó un poco el reparar que en su hombro, el pingüino llevaba cargando a la misma Marlene. La nutria estaba inconsciente.

Ambos, Skipper y Rico, permanecieron así, sólo observándose mientras las piezas lentamente caían en su lugar dentro de la cabeza de Skipper.

-Tú causaste las explosiones –se dio cuenta Skipper, hablando con un hilo de voz. No quería creer lo que estaba pensando.- No sólo éstas. También la del laboratorio de Kowalski, ¿no es así?

Rico no respondió, pero Skipper sabía que su suposición era correcta.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Rico?

Rico dejó caer su cabeza, aún sujetando a la nutria con fuerza contra su hombro.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que le hiciste a Kowalski? ¡Casi matas a tu compañero de equipo sólo porque no puedes vivir sin explosiones! Y por el amor de las sardinas en escabeche. ¡¿Qué piensas hacer con Marlene?!

-_Ella… ir... conmigo_ –dijo Rico con un tono sepulcral. Su mirada fría realmente asustó a Skipper. Estaba frente al mismísimo soldado que había enloquecido al segundo que le habían prohibido los explosivos y había enviado a un zoológico entero a un caos total.

Kowalski iba a morir y era culpa de Rico. El soldado que él mismo había educado; era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta que había cometido un error mientras lo hacía.

-¡No dejaré que tomes la vida de nadie más, Rico! ¡Como tu oficial al mando, yo te detendré! No creo que tenga que recordarte que soy capaz de eliminar a uno de mis hombres si es necesario.

_Deja que lo intente._

La voz siniestra hizo su primera aparición desde que Rico había comenzado con las explosiones, eso sólo podía significar que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Skipper se había entrometido en sus planes y ahora su acto no podría terminar con el final poético que había planeado. No se llevaría al zoológico entero con él, pero al menos la nutria sí moriría hoy. No sabía por qué la había elegido a ella, tal vez sólo por espontaneidad.

Tal vez era mejor así. En la cercanía, podía escuchar los coches patrullas haciendo aparición, sonando sus incesantes sirenas que despedían colores brillantes para alarmar a Nueva York.

Tenía que hacer su salida ahora.

Asegurando a la nutria sobre su hombro, salió corriendo hacia el muro más cercano. Apenas lo saltara, estaría fuera del zoológico. Escuchó a su líder gritar su nombre detrás de él.

-¡Rico, detente!

No pensaba seguir más órdenes de Skipper, nunca más, ni siquiera por una última vez. Tomó impulso y dio un gran salto. Aterrizó encima del muro, donde sus pies apenas tocaron la superficie, volvió a tomar impulso y se catapultó con otro brinco al exterior del zoológico. En menos de un minuto, había dejado al capitán varios metros atrás.

Skipper tembló en su lugar, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas en sólo unos minutos y era demasiada información que digerir. A pesar de que Rico ya estaba muy lejos para ese entonces, llenó sus pulmones al tope con aire para volver a llamarlo.

-¡RI…!

-¡Skipper! –Se dio media vuelta. Había reconocido esa voz y, efectivamente, como esperaba, Cabo se aproximaba hacia él.- ¿Encontraste a Rico? ¿O al menos atrapaste al que ocasionó las explosiones?

Skipper abrió el pico para decir que había descubierto que Rico era el culpable. No sólo de lo que acababa de pasar, si no de que Kowalski estuviera al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo, algo lo obligó a detenerse en el último segundo. Algo en su interior se negó a destrozar la imagen que el pequeño tenía del pingüino amante de los explosivos. Rico era uno de sus héroes, no podía quitarle eso a un niño.

-Fue Espiráculo –dijo Skipper, el delfín había sido el primero que había aparecido en su cabeza al pensar en los enemigos que tenía. Cabo se quedó con una expresión impresionada en el rostro; ahora llegaba la hora de inventar qué había pasado con Rico.- Logró escapar. Y secuestró a Rico y a Marlene.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Skipper se apresuró y colocó un ala en su pecho para tranquilizarlo.

-Yo iré tras ellos, a salvarlos. No dejaré a Rico nadar solo a través de esto.

-¡Yo iré también! Quiero ayudar.

-¡NO! –Tenía que encontrar una excusa para que Cabo no viniera y descubriera sus mentiras.- Recuerda el credo del pingüino: Nunca nades solo. Quédate al lado de Kowalski y cuida de él. Y yo cuidaré de Rico.

Aunque con dudas y desconfianza, Cabo aceptó al final y Skipper comenzó a marcharse.

-Y no te preocupes; yo traeré de vuelta a Rico.

Dijo eso esperando lo mejor. Quién sabe, tal vez, al final, podría encontrar una solución, ayudar a Rico y cumplir su palabra. Al salir del zoológico, se prometió que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para recuperar al Rico que había conocido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Capítulo especial! ¿Qué por qué? ¡Pues conmemorando el estreno de mañana de la película de Los Pingüinos de Madagascar en Estados Unidos! No tengo nada contra China, ¡pero allá pudieron ver la película casi dos semanas antes que el resto del mundo! ¡Protesto! En fin, como no quiero spoilearme antes de haber visto la película... adiós a FanFiction e internet hasta entonces.<strong>

**¡El emocionante (no tanto) desenlace de _La Explosión Dentro de la Cabeza de Rico_ ****en el próximo capítulo!**


	5. ¡BOOM!

El lugar al que Skipper llegó al finalizar su persecución no era muy diferente al zoológico de Central Park. Con el paso de los años el aspecto de este lugar se había descuidado considerablemente, hace mucho que nadie se había preocupado por darle mantenimiento. Pero Skipper estaba seguro que alguna vez había sido un zoológico hermoso. No obstante, no terminaba de entender por qué Rico había escogido este lugar para refugiarse.

Atravesó la entrada, que sólo constaba de una desvencijada reja oxidada. Apenas se adentró en ese lugar abandonado, sintió un cambio radical en la atmósfera. Comenzó a preocuparse de qué iba a hacer una vez que encontrara a Rico. Sabía que había una alta posibilidad de que no pudiera convencerlo de volver con él a Central Park. ¿Qué tal si el Rico que conocía ya no estaba allí? ¿Sería capaz de actuar como un líder frío y desalmado y hacerse cargo de la amenaza, aunque ésta fuera su propio soldado?

No tenía forma de saberlo. Sólo hasta que estuviera frente a frente con Rico.

El experto en armas había encontrado el lugar perfecto donde quería terminar. Este zoológico también contaba con una torre, sólo que su interior era hueco. Había ingresado por una puerta escondida que cualquier humano no conocedor habría pasado por alto y subido las viejas escaleras hasta un pequeño cuartito en el interior de la torre que en sus días había servido para tocar una campana que ahora ya no estaba allí. El cuarto tenía el espacio perfecto para colocar la sorpresa que había estado guardando para el final.

El misil estaba en su lugar, listo para despegar. Alrededor del misil, había una cuerda fuertemente atada, reteniendo a Marlene. La nutria apenas comenzaba a despertar, al abrir los ojos, su rostro adoptó una expresión confundida que más tarde se volvió aterrada al no poder identificar el lugar en el que estaba. Rico aún estaba ocupado haciendo los preparativos, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de Marlene.

La cabeza le dolía a la nutria, no era capaz de mantenerla inmóvil para observar claramente al pingüino enfrente de ella.

-¿R-Rico…? –preguntó débilmente. Tal vez ese no era Rico y sólo era un truco de su imaginación. Intentó moverse, pero sus ataduras se lo impidieron y sólo consiguió hacerse daño.- Ayu… da…

-Déjala ir, Rico.

El pingüino se volteó al escuchar la voz de su líder detrás de él. Skipper estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de acceso al cuarto, acababa de llegar. Rico frunció el ceño y regurgitó un control remoto con un solo botón rojo en él. Se aproximó unos pasos al misil y acercó su aleta al botón. Skipper sabía que sólo un segundo bastaba para que fuera demasiado tarde para salvar a Marlene... y a Rico.

Debía actuar rápido.

-No lo hagas, Rico. No otra vez. –Su tono sonó suplicante, porque no sabía qué más hacer. Rico no respondería a ninguna orden, por lo tanto ese no era un método que pudiera usar en él.

La expresión del pingüino demente no cambió. Skipper casi estaba listo para rendirse; soltó un largo suspiro con angustia. Simplemente no encontraba el caso. Ahora mismo, no servía de nada ser el arisco pingüino militar que había entrenado rigurosamente por años. Decidió quitarse la máscara que siempre llevaba puesta y sólo actuar como un amigo.

-Rico, por favor –levantó ambas aletas a la altura de su cara, para demostrar que no intentaría nada. Que era inofensivo.- Sólo quiero hablar. Por favor, no hagas nada todavía.

Su sutileza pareció tener efecto en Rico, pues el pingüino separó su ala del botón unos centímetros y aceptó escuchar lo que Skipper tenía que decirle.

_Esto será interesante._

-Rico, no alcanzo a comprender qué es lo que te llevó a hacerle daño a Kowalski y al zoológico que ha sido nuestro hogar por tantos años… pero no puedo evitar culparme a mí mismo. Yo soy tu oficial al mando, se supone que yo debería haber prevenido que esto pasara. Te dejé pasar muchas, soldado. Debí ser más estricto contigo desde el principio, no a estas alturas. No te dejé otra opción más que actuar como un psicópata para conseguir una explosión. Pero sólo tus verdaderos amigos sabemos que ese no eres tú en realidad.

_¡Ja! No te conoce en absoluto. No sabe que yo vivo en tu interior, que _yo_ soy el verdadero tú._

Era cierto. El pingüino que en verdad era por dentro era un desquiciado piromaniaco, que se atrevería a herir a cualquiera sólo por hacer explotar algo y luego disfrutaría con ello. No había más que eso. Y Skipper no debería ser culpado por las acciones que la voz siniestra lo obligaba a cometer.

-_No… Skipper. No es tu culpa _–intervino Rico con esa voz ronca que salía con tanta dificultad de su garganta. Este era uno de esos momentos cuando deseaba poder hablar con más fluidez; quería decir palabras para explicar la existencia de la voz siniestra que había nacido junto con él y lo había transformado en un monstruo, y quería poder decirle a Skipper que eso no era su culpa.- _R-Rico… Yo malo. Voz dentro._

-¿Qué quieres decir, Rico? –Skipper avanzó un paso hacia el experto en armas, agobiado por no poder entender su lenguaje.

-_Voz dentro y malvada. _–Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro con angustia. La voz siempre lo había atormentado y nunca había podido hablar con nadie sobre ella. Esta era la primera vez.- _No quiero hacer cozas malas, voz obliga. Explosiones culpa suya._

Skipper no estaba seguro de entender lo que su soldado quería comunicarle.

-¿Una voz te obliga a hacer cosas malas? ¿Las explosiones y lastimar a los demás?

Rico asintió con la cabeza. Skipper pensó que era una locura al principio, pero vio en los ojos de Rico una desesperación que no podía ser fingida. Rico en verdad se sentía acosado por una siniestra voz que afirmaba vivía dentro de su cabeza.

_Skipper no te creerá. Incluso suena ridículo para mí; sólo te estás humillando._

Rico sabía que la voz tenía razón. No tenía caso. Nuevamente levantó su aleta y la puso encima del botón que lanzaría el misil junto con lo que quedaba de su cordura, de su alma. El lanzamiento del misil también terminaría con su sufrimiento.

-Yo te ayudaré.

Rico levantó la vista del control remoto al escuchar el valiente ofrecimiento de su capitán. Skipper tenía una mirada decidida en el rostro; no estaba fanfarroneando.

-Yo sé que tú eres más fuerte que esa voz, Rico. Es sólo que has estado tanto tiempo combatiéndola tú solo que las cicatrices de las batallas te han debilitado. No tienes que luchar contra ella tú solo por más tiempo. De ahora en adelante, yo te ayudaré hasta lograr que esa voz desaparezca y tú vuelvas a ser _solo_ Rico.

-_¿Ayuda? _–Nunca la había tenido. Ese término parecía desconocido para él.

-¡Sí! Cabo y yo te ayudaremos… y Kowalski –agregó con una sonrisa de aliento.- Kowalski estará encantado de ayudarte.

La mención del pingüino herido que estaba de vuelta en el zoológico sólo hizo sentir terrible a Rico, que dejó caer su cabeza con tristeza.

-_Kowalski no…_

-¡No pierdas la esperanza, Rico! ¿Quién nos dice que Kowalski no sobrevivirá? Ha aguantado por una semana entera, se repondrá. Sé que he dicho que debemos esperar lo peor, ¡pero ahora me retracto! Fui un mal líder y un pésimo amigo al decir eso. Kowalski vivirá y, cuando se recupere, querrá verte. Inténtalo, Rico; intenta luchar contra esa voz por él. Como una disculpa, ¿qué dices?

Rico cerró los ojos. En su cabeza, se libraba una batalla interna entre el pingüino bueno que alguna vez había sido y la voz siniestra. Volvió a abrir los ojos y tomó un largo respiro. A continuación, dejó el remoto en el suelo y comenzó a desatar a Marlene del misil.

Skipper suspiró con alivio y se acercó despacio a sus amigos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Rico –le dijo con una sonrisa.- Y Kowalski también lo estará.

Rico se obligó a formar una débil sonrisa con su pico.

El capitán sujetó a la nutria y la ayudó a desprenderse del misil.

-Skipper… ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó con voz asustada Marlene. Era la primera vez que intervenía en la conversación de los pingüinos.

-Ya terminó todo –le aseguró Skipper. El par de animales comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de la torre cuando Skipper notó que Rico no los seguía. Él seguía parado donde mismo y observando el misil.- Rico –lo llamó.

El aludido volteó a ver a su capitán.

-_Adelante._

Skipper dudó unos momentos, pensando en si era buena idea dejar al experto en armas solo. Sin embargo, esto parecía ser exactamente lo que necesitaba: tiempo a solas para analizar la monumental decisión que había tomado. Asintió con la cabeza y salió junto con Marlene del cuarto.

Mientras observaba el misil, comenzó a pensar que tal vez pudiera haber una salvación para él. Skipper y los otros podrían ayudarlo y, al final, hacer que la voz que por tantos años había escuchado se fuera. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez podía tener otra forma de vida.

_¿Qué crees que haces? ¡¿Crees que puedes silenciarme?! No te engañes a ti mismo, Rico. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrán mantenerme callado? Uno… tal vez dos meses. Pero después, te vas a arrepentir. La próxima explosión que haga será para Skipper; y él no tendrá tanta suerte como Kowalski. O tal vez no quiera que muera y sólo haga que quede horriblemente desfigurado. ¿No sería fantástico? No te molestes en contestar, sé lo que estás pensando. Lo que __**en verdad**__ estás pensando._

Entonces supo que sólo estaba soñando. Ya era muy tarde para combatir a este demonio que vivía en su interior. Ya no podía ser ayudado.

Nada de lo que Skipper dijo era cierto. Kowalski no querría volver a verlo luego de que se enterara que él había ocasionado esa explosión que lo había dejado discapacitado para siempre, no lo perdonaría jamás, y mucho menos se sentiría orgulloso. Simplemente, si regresaba, no sería capaz de mirar a Kowalski a los ojos.

Había arruinado la vida de Kowalski y no podía vivir con eso. No importaba cuánto intentara remediar su error, nunca podría hacer suficiente para deshacer la cosa tan terrible que había hecho.

"_Inténtalo, Rico, intenta luchar contra esa voz por él. Como una disculpa."_

La realidad era que no podía. Lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerse a un lado y dejar a sus amigos vivir felices y en paz por el resto de sus vidas… sin él. Era la mejor disculpa que podía ofrecer.

Sacrificarse por ellos. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

La idea de que Kowalski se recuperara y pudieran volver a vivir como una familia en el zoológico como si nada hubiera ocurrido y lograr que la voz se esfumara le parecía maravilloso. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo podrían vivir dentro de ese sueño? Mientras más la ignorara, la voz se enfurecería más y, cuando finalmente lograra salir a la superficie, todo se derrumbaría. No podía limitarse a vivir un sueño hasta que la primera gota de sangre lo despertara.

Caminó hasta el misil y se sujetó a las cuerdas que aún lo envolvían, el botón detonador firmemente sujeto en su aleta libre.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Baja de este misil ahora mismo! ¡No seas estúpido!_

Rico sonrió. Era la primera vez en la vida que sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No se sentía estúpido en absoluto. Se ató al misil y acercó su aleta al botón. Con solo aplastarlo, el terror terminaría.

_¡No te atrevas! ¡Tu vida me pertenece! ¡No te dejaré quitármela!_

Las curvas del pico de Rico se extendieron hacia arriba, formando una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción.

-_Intenta… detenerme._

Oprimió el botón.

Se elevó en los cielos junto con el misil a una velocidad alucinante. En las alturas, pudo ver una gran variedad de colores que nunca se imaginó que existieran. Un millón de pensamientos y recuerdos cruzaron su cabeza, llenando su corazón con una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Miles de imágenes significativas acudieron a su mente. Sus amigos y él frente al trofeo de pescado de Cabo. Skipper felicitándolo luego de un buen trabajo en una misión. Kowalski sonriéndole mientras trabajaban juntos en el fotogenerador de energía mega, antes del horrible evento que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Kowalski se veía feliz en sus recuerdos. Le sonreía y estaba en perfecto estado de salud. Quería recordarlo así; y esperaba que algún día volviera a ser así. Al menos tendría a Skipper y a Cabo para ayudarlo; ellos cuidarían de él. Cuando la explosión sucedió, Rico cerró los ojos y se dejó engullir por la cegadora luz.

Skipper y Marlene se habían alejado bastante de la torre cuando el misil se disparó. Lo único que el capitán pingüino escuchó fue un estallido aterrador que lo hizo sentir escalofríos. Miró atrás rápidamente justo a tiempo para ver el misil dirigirse al cielo y en cuestión de segundos explotar. No tenía forma de saberlo, pero algo le decía que Rico se había ido junto con ese misil.

-¡RICO!

Su grito fue largo y devastador. Una parte de su alma murió junto con Rico y se hizo notar de inmediato, tal como una parte de él había muerto cuando Kowalski quedó atrapado en esa explosión en su laboratorio. Su corazón estaba roto; el dolor que sentía sólo era comparable con el que Rico había atravesado durante los años, mientras lentamente se convertía en un monstruo en contra de su voluntad. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y aletas, apretando el pico mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos hasta el piso. Su tristeza era insoportable; ocasionada no solo por la muerte de Rico, también porque lo había dejado sufrir solo todo este tiempo sin darse cuenta y al final no había llegado a tiempo para ayudarlo, también por Kowalski que aún no sabía si sobreviviría, también porque le había fallado a Cabo y al equipo entero.

Abrió el pico y soltó otro grito de agonía. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin Rico?

Skipper volvió esa noche a Central Park con la cabeza baja, derrotado. Dejó a Marlene en su hábitat sin intercambiar palabra con ella; entre ellos había un acuerdo tácito de no mencionar nunca este incidente a nadie ni volver a hablar de ello, y comenzó a dirigirse a la clínica a través del destruido zoológico, donde personas corrían de aquí y allá y algunos animales eran transportados al exterior en camiones de carga. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el camino hasta aquí y ahora estaba más tranquilo. El dolor aún estaba allí, sólo que mitigado. Cuando comenzó a asimilar que Rico se había ido para siempre, el resto de sus pensamientos fueron exclusivos para Cabo y Kowalski.

Había perdido a Rico hoy, no se veía capaz de soportar perder a dos amigos en tan poco tiempo. Y sabía que, ciertamente, Cabo tampoco. Kowalski tenía que vivir. Sabía que la vida no podía ser tan cruel con ellos. Con suerte, las cosas irían cuesta arriba de ahora en adelante. Les esperaban unos meses difíciles y llenos de incertidumbre. Sólo tenían que resistir.

Cabo estaba esperándolo en la entrada de la clínica. Al verlo llegar, lo recibió con un saludo militar, como si acabara de volver de una guerra. En cierta forma, se sentía justo así.

Cabo notó enseguida la ausencia de Rico, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que tendría las respuestas sin tener que pedirlas.

-¿Cómo fue la misión, señor?

Skipper se sintió orgulloso de su recluta; a pesar de que seguramente ya sospechaba lo que había ocurrido, no se había soltado llorando. Por su parte, él tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Te debo una disculpa, Cabo. Te fallé. No sólo a ti, sino también a Rico.

A continuación, procedió a relatar la historia que había inventado en las pasadas horas sobre cómo no había podido salvar a Rico.

-Seguí a Espiráculo hasta un zoológico abandonado a unos kilómetros de aquí. De inmediato noté que tenía a Rico y a Marlene atados a un misil que tenía planeado disparar. Sus langostas me rodearon y me vi obligado a luchar contra ellas. Durante la batalla, Espiráculo me confesó que había sido él el que había implantado la bomba en el laboratorio de Kowalski, que en realidad pretendía matarnos a todos. Para cuando llegué al misil, Rico se había librado de sus ataduras y estaba ayudando a Marlene con las suyas. Se nos acababa el tiempo y Espiráculo oprimió el botón, el misil estaba a punto de ser lanzado. Rico vio esto y nos empujó a Marlene y a mí. Fue muy tarde para él, el resto… supongo que lo sabes.

Cabo asintió y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo un grueso nudo en su garganta. Estaba de luto por su amigo, que había muerto como el héroe que siempre había sido para él en vida. Por extraño que pareciera, no había lágrimas en sus ojos. Cuando Skipper se fue tras Rico, Cabo había presentido que esta misión no terminaría bien. Había algo en los ojos de Skipper que se lo había advertido.

Su falta de lágrimas sorprendió a Skipper, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo aquí? –preguntó el capitán luego de dejar que unos minutos pasaran.

Cabo volvió a levantar la mirada. Indudablemente, Skipper podía ver dolor en sus ojos, pero ni esto era suficiente para hacerlo llorar. Era un Cabo totalmente diferente al que se había soltado en llanto al ver el estado de Kowalski luego de la explosión, como si unos solos cuantos días hubieran sido suficientes para hacerlo madurar varios años.

-No hubo más explosiones. Las personas llegaron apenas tú te fuiste y comenzaron a llevarse a algunos de los animales más grandes y a atender a los heridos. Nos transferirán temporalmente mientras reconstruyen el zoológico.

Skipper asintió sin alterarse pues ya había esperado esto.

-¿Y Kowalski?

-También será transferido, al parecer a un hospital animal no muy lejos de aquí y…. Él está mejorando, señor.

El rostro del capitán se iluminó con incredulidad. Una buena noticia parecía un rayo de luz en medio de la tempestad. Sin embargo, ¿cómo era posible que Cabo supiera esa información?

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-Su monitor cardíaco –explicó Cabo levantando una aleta.- Los bips comenzaron a escucharse más constantes, más estables. Eso es bueno, ¿cierto?

Skipper sonrió con cansancio y envolvió una aleta alrededor de su amigo más joven.

-Eso es muy bueno, Cabo. Ya me siento mejor.

Sabía que al final del camino habría un milagro esperando. La vida no podía ser tan cruel.

Los párpados de Kowalski temblaron ligeramente, como si intentara separarlos pero estuvieran unidos con pegamento. Le tomó varios minutos poder abrir los ojos al fin y, cuando lo hizo, uno de ellos sólo encontró oscuridad y el otro imágenes difusas y desenfocadas. Lentamente, acercó una aleta a su cara; notó cómo cada movimiento parecía traer consigo una considerable cantidad de dolor. Sintió algo suave donde debería estar su ojo derecho y supuso que era eso lo que le impedía la vista. A continuación procedió a recorrer el resto de su cuerpo con la aleta que tanto le había costado levantar, dejando a la otra descansar a un costado suyo. De vez en cuando se enredaba con un cable y le costaba gran esfuerzo liberarla. Notó que casi todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto con el mismo material blando que su ojo: vendajes.

Gruñó a través de la máscara de oxígeno en su pico. El dolor era mucho pero lo que más le preocupaba era el extraño sentimiento que tenía en el pecho. Era oprimidor, como si algo fundamental hubiera desaparecido.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía una inquietante necesidad de ver a Rico.

Recordó vagamente la explosión. El dolor que experimentaba ahora sólo era superado por el que había sentido en ese momento, mientras el fuego quemaba su piel y objetos punzocortantes se enterraban en su cuerpo. ¿Había explotado otro de sus inventos? No tenía idea, sólo esperaba que los demás estuvieran bien.

Finalmente, dejó la aleta que había hecho todo el trabajo de explorar su cuerpo reposar sobre el colchón. El bip procedente del monitor cardíaco era confundible con una canción de cuna para él. Intentó mover su otra aleta pero grande fue su sorpresa al no sentirla en su lugar. Separó la cabeza de la almohada y levantó su aleta. O lo que quedaba de ella. Aun con su pésima vista, pudo ver que su ala era mucho más corta de lo que recordaba.

-Oh… –murmuró sin apartar la vista de su aleta amputada. Sintió una extraña tristeza. Un apagado sentimiento de pérdida. Entornó los ojos con cansancio y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada y su aleta a un lado suyo. Algunos creerían que habría tenido una reacción más escandalosa al descubrir que su aleta había sido amputada, pero la verdad era que estaba tan preocupado por Rico que esto casi no le importaba nada.

Necesitaba comprobar que Rico estaba bien AHORA.

-¿Kowalski? –Giró la cabeza a un costado al escuchar esa voz. Skipper lo observaba fijamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Una sonrisa apareció en el pico de Skipper al comprobar que el pingüino estaba despierto. Kowalski intentó moverse, tiró de los cables y los vendajes al hacerlo y de inmediato Skipper lo sujetó para detenerlo.- Descansa, soldado. Puede que haya pasado un mes, pero tus heridas no se han curado por completo.

Los ojos del pingüino se ensancharon con sorpresa y confusión. ¿Había pasado un mes desde la explosión? ¿Por qué no tenía noción del tiempo? ¿Había estado en una especie de coma? Su capitán se percató de su confusión y enarcó una ceja.

-Probablemente no recuerdas nada de lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas semanas. De hecho, has estado durmiendo la mayor parte de ese tiempo. Recibiste varios golpes en la cabeza y todos los medicamentos pueden haberte causado perder parte de tu memoria.

Era una explicación perfectamente razonable para Kowalski, que asintió. No le importaba si no recordaba el último mes. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y la máscara de oxígeno no se lo permitía. Por suerte, la aleta de Skipper gentilmente comenzó a retirarla.

-Deja que me haga cargo de esto –le dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño de su ojo izquierdo. Al retirar la máscara, Kowalski sintió la presión en su pecho aumentar. Podría haber pasado un mes, pero era tan difícil respirar como aquél día en que la explosión había tenido lugar.

Aún así, se forzó a articular las palabras. Al hablar, su voz sonó ronca por la falta de uso… al mismo tiempo que dolorosamente inocente.

-Skipper, ¿dónde está Rico?


End file.
